The Amazing Life of Addison Williams
by Faithy11
Summary: This is a story about a girl named, Addison Williams. And its SUMMER BREAK! I hope you like it! Please tell me what you thought about my book. Thank you! :D
1. How my crazy day got started

hey guys ,I just wanted the story to make more sense so I am going to explain every the story is about a girl named, Addison,she is 12 years old, she has 2 names are,Sierra(who is 14),John(who is 6),and her best friends name is,christian he is 12. Addison lives on a farm in, Wisconsin with her mom and dad. Her mom's name was Faith, and her dad's name was mike. Her grandparent's, who live across the street from Addison. Their names were pa, and nanny. So now lets get on to the story! :)

One day, Addison was waking up, she thought, "oh no, I'm going to be late for school!" she ran downstairs and started making breakfast."Oh I have no time for food!" right as she was saying that ,her mom had walked in, "hi honey! Did you have a good sleep?" Addison was sure her mom would be yelling at her by now for being late for school. So she looked at her, very confused "what?" her mom said, "well aren't you going to yell at me?" her mom looked at her with the same face Addison had given her earlier. "Now why would I be yelling at you? You did nothing...wait,did you do something naughty?" Addison looked at her mom very confused. "I am going to be late for school." Addison's mom burst into laughter. "it's the first day of summer,silly!" She stood there thinking very hard about what had happened the day before. "oh my gosh!How did I forget!" They both started laughing very hard. They were so loud , that they had woken up sierra. She came in the kitchen with them and said, "whats all the fuss about?" Addison"s mom just looked at her and laughed one more time. Addison spoke up and said,"well you know, I was just getting ready for school on summer" she said, and they both started laughing , "well I better get ready for my swim meet" said sierra,"and I need to tidy up my room christian is coming over at 12:30" said Addison. "okay have fun you guys!" said Faith. " I need to go shopping. I will see if john wants to come." JOHN I AM GOING SHOPPING! YOU WANT TO GO!?" said Faith. Then she heard a little tired voice, "yeah sure, when are we leaving?" Faith smiled and said, "12 sweetie" "okay, what time is it now?" said john "8:30" she yelled back. Meanwhile, back in Addison's room: she had just finished cleaning up. " I wonder if christian wants to go swimming in the creek?" she thought. "I will text him and ask." She sat there on her bed texting him. "He does! Good, I think we will. So maybe I should ask if the new neighbor wants to go? she seems like a nice girl, I hope christian won't mind."

Thanks for reading my first chapter in "The Amazing Life of Addison Williams"!

I hope you liked it! Please comment on what i could fix or do differently.

THANKS!


	2. The Stranger

"Okay, Christian should be here any minute.I should go check if mom has left." Then Addison ran down the stairs. "MOM! YOU STILL HOME!?" She ran farther into the kitchen. "MOM! Well I guess she left. I think I am going text her... yep, she will be home in about 3 hours. Well,she took john and Sierra. So that means...I AM HOME ALONE!*DING DONG*"oh, Christian is here" Addison ran towards the door. "WAIT, mom always said check the door before you open the door, especially when you are home alone." Addison looked out the peep hole in the door ,then she jumped back. "who is that?" Addison quickly ran into the basement ,she was freaking out. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?" she thought. " Maybe I should call the cops,or call mom, or maybe dad! OH I AM GOING TO DIE!" She waited in her basement for another 20 minutes. "okay, I think I am going to call mom." she waited for her mom to answer.

H _ello?_

 _MOM! SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR, AND I DON'T KNOW WHO IT IS!_

 _Are you sure it's not Christian?_

 _YES! I think so..._

 _Okay, I have a camera hooked up to my phone, so I can see if anybody is out there. I will talk to you later._

 _okay..._

 _bye._

 _bye._

"So,mom should call me back any minute"..."

Ah,finally! She texted me. She said "nobody is at the door, so you are fine." Addison slowly walked up the stairs and crept to the door. She looked out the peephole. "oh, nobody is here. So that's good. I wonder who that was? Well, whoever he was is gone now." Then she slowly opened the door. "oh, there's a says, " _Nobody was home, so we will come back laster_." She looked at the note in confusion. "oh, it's from the fire station. Mom should be home by the time whoever wrote that note comes back." Addison walked into the kitchen. "I am so hungry! what!It's 12:30? Christian should have been here half an hour ago.* DING DONG *"Oh PLEASE be Christian this time." Addison ran over to the door and looked through the peephole, again. "YES, FINALLY! IT'S CHRISTIAN!" She opened the door. "Hey christian!" "Hey" said Christian. "So, did you bring a swim suit?" Addison said "yep, sure did. So do you want to go into the creek now?" said Christian. "Wait ,I need to tell you something. So, I was walking around and then the door bell I went to the door, and I looked through the peephole, it was a stranger. So I ran to the basement and called has this camera connected to her phone that shows the front said there was no one there, so I opened the door and there was a note that said, " _nobody was home ,so I will come by later"_ and it was from the fire station.


End file.
